Jim s Pet
by luna shinigami
Summary: La raza Vulcana fue exterminada casi en su Totalidad, ahora son mascotas preciadas, esta es la historia de James Tiberius Kirk y su mascota Vulcana, "Spock"
1. Chapter 1

_Jim´s Pet_

[Star Trek]

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[_Drabbles de Universo Alterno_]

Los vulcanos son una raza superior.

O al menos eso creía los propios vulcanos hasta que vieron desaparecer su planeta por la ira de un Romulano.

Su vida se había desquebrajado.

En muchos lugares del espacio, ahora en una raza protegida y debidamente conservada.

En otras, ahora serian mascotas invaluables debido a la escases de ellos.

Jim se crio en la tierra, y debido a la valentía de su difunto padre, le otorgaron a su poder una mascota.

Una mascota Vulcana.

Un hermoso niño de cabellos negros y ojos inmensos, piel extremadamente blanca y sangre verde.

Orejas puntiagudas.

Jim amaba esas orejas puntiagudas porque cuando las tocaba, su mascota Vulcana se iba hacia atrás, verdeando su bello rostro.

Spock.

Su niño vulcano, su mascota.

Suyo.

Pocas cosas había tenido Jim en la vida, una madre ausente, un hermano aun más ausente y solo se sintió acompañado cuando a la edad de 10 años llego a sus manos Spock.

No muestra sentimientos porque los vulcanos no lo hacen.

Pero sabe que su piel se eriza cuando lame o besa sus orejas.

A veces Jim es demasiado agresivo en demostrar sus sentimientos, y trata de que Spock lo acepte.

Cuando no lo hace enloquece de celos, de dolor y de rechazo y sale a buscar hombres y mujeres que suplan en la cama lo que Spock no puede darle y él no se ve obligándolo a recibirlo, aun cuando puede hacerlo.

Es su derecho.

Aún recuerda cuando llego a su casa, su madre lo traía con el capitán Pike, atado de manos y con un collar negro en su cuello.

Se veía como un animalito asustado, pero era su animalito asustado. Le encanto desde el primer día que le vio.

Le encantó la idea de hacerlo rabiar, y nunca lograrlo.

También le encantaba la idea que era suyo y nadie más podía tocarlo o seria seriamente herido o sin alguna parte de su anatomía.

Le encantaba su fuerza y le encantaba su lógica.

Le encantaba todo en Spock.

Le encantaba verlo dormir en una cama cercana a la suya, hasta que lo obligo a dormir en su misma cama.

Adoraba verle ponerse rígido a la hora que lo abrazaba y le besaba las sexis orejas.

Pero más allá de sus toques imprudentes de pre adolescente, jamás llegaba a poseerlo completamente. Para un rato en la cama cualquier puta o puto. Cualquier rato en un bar, un gozo en las piernas ajenas.

Spock a pesar de ser su mascota no era cualquiera.

Spock fue un príncipe en su tierra, un hijo mestizo, Spock se merecía una primera vez con velas y rosas.

Spock no se merecía un sucio catre o un baño de un bar.

Spock seria suyo, y lo marcaria para que todos se dieran cuenta, de cómo Spock le pertenecía por siempre al futuro Capitán de la flota estelar.

Continuara

Esta es una serie de Drabbles, de la vida de Spock como mascota de Jim, voy empezar desde que Jim y Spock tienen 14 años. Obviamente Spock es sumiso, con su carácter o no sería Spock xd.

Espero que les haya gustado! Y son pequeños drabbles de no mas de 700 palabras.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jim´s Pet_

[Star Trek]

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[_Drabbles de Universo Alterno_]

Dos

Winona Kirk miraba por la ventana de su casa en Iowa, sería una semana de descanso y no podía sino observar la interacción de su hijo de quince años con Spock.

Suspiro mirando cuanto había crecido el pequeño vulcano y su propio hijo

No podía de dejar de recordar cuando fueron llamados de emergencia al planeta que había sido atacado por Romulanos.

Al USS Malvinas, fueron transportados cerca de cinco mil vulcanos, a las demás naves cerca de unos doce mil en total. Solo diecisiete mil vulcanos de todo un planeta.

Winona recuerda haber visto sus rostros pálidos sin siquiera una emoción, ni siquiera en los más pequeños, aunque en los ojos se podía reflejar la tristeza de estos.

Hasta que llego la notificación de la flota estelar.

Serian capturados para provecho terrestre.

¡Capturados!

La rubia nunca en su vida había sentido tanta ira, a parte del dolor de la pérdida de su esposo, George.

El capitán Pike le dio la notificación al pueblo vulcano, después de haber sobrevivido al genocidio ahora debían sobrevivir a la xenofobia.

Y no todos estaban de acuerdo en la USS Malvinas.

Se mordió el labio viendo caras y expresiones, rostros desolados y pronto empezaron a perecer algunos de los vulcanos sin explicación alguna.

Vio con sus ojos claros, un rostro menos estoico, un hombre adulto abrazando suavemente a un pequeño niño vulcano, así que se acercó. El niño estaba dormido en el regazo del padre y este le miro.

-Mi hijo- le dijo mostrando a su pequeño – es un mestizo- como si eso pudiera salvarle de una vida de muerte o de servidumbre.

La rubia acaricio con suavidad los cabellos negros del pequeño que se removió incomodo de los brazos del padre, al suave toque que le daba la mujer – es hermoso-

-es hijo de una humana, mi esposa pereció en Vulcano- le miro – sálvelo- rogo el hombre- su raza y su gente, y muchos como ellos querrán hacerse de nuestra raza en desventaja, pero mi hijo no es completamente vulcano-

-No, es verdad, pero es un mestizo único- le susurro tan pasito para que nadie más oyera – un embarazo de un hibrido Vulcano es tan excepcional como las estrellas del firmamento- negó mordiéndose los labios de nuevo.

-por favor- rogo el hombre de orejas puntiagudas – yo moriré, perdí a mi esposa y no quiero restablecer el lazo para vivir, no puedo dejar a mi hijo a merced de…-

Winona suspiro – déjemelo a mí- le dijo tomando con suavidad al vulcanito entre sus brazos – yo lo cuidare, estará bajo mi protección y no tendrá el final de los otros- le susurro.

El hombre asintió – su nombre es Spock- le dijo y en un acto para nada vulcano, beso la cabeza del pequeño antes de cedérselo a la mujer.

-¿y usted?- pregunto

-Sarek- dijo cerrando los ojos y recostándose sobre sus propias ataduras para no volver a abrir los ojos.

Winona agarro al pequeño contra su pecho cuando sonó la alarma… más de siete mil vulcanos habían escapado y ella sonrió, aun con el niño vulcano en brazos.

Spock.

Tal vez el pequeño no se había salvado de la servidumbre, pero sabía que su hijo tenía un corazón tan bueno como tan grande y no le haría daño al pequeño vulcano.

Y esperaba que los demás vulcanos tuvieran "larga vida y prosperidad"

-larga vida y prosperidad Sarek- susurro la mujer viendo de nuevo por la ventana, como las manos de Spock se colocaban hacia atrás diciéndole algo "lógico" al cretino de su hijo menor.

Continuara!

Muchas gracias por los mensajes *w* toy feliz! No creo poder actualizar mucho porque tengo dos retos de Halloween! Espero que me tengan paciencia.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jim´s Pet_

[Star Trek]

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[_Drabbles de Universo Alterno_]

Tres

Spock siguió a su "amo" por el desierto que constituía Iowa.

-es ilógico- murmuro de nuevo siguiendo los pasos de Jim, de cerca, sin hacer ruido, pero siempre a su lado.

Jim suspiro deteniéndose – No es Ilógico, yo seré capitán de la flota Estelar, de cualquiera de sus naves y tu serás mi comandante- le aseguro acercándose al rostro estoico de su mascota, acariciando su cabello negro.

Spock apenas alzo una ceja, alejándose dos pasos de su amo – Usted no sabe respetar los espacios personales ¿verdad amo?- le dijo.

-eres mío y serás lo que yo quiero que seas y quiero que seas mi primer oficial- le aseguro acercándose de nuevo y acorralando un poco a su mascota – tu deber es hacerme feliz así que tu estarás conmigo en las estrellas-

-Los Vulcanos no podemos llegar a estudiar amo, ¿se le olvido? Somos una raza perseguida, su madre lo ha dicho muchas veces- Spock escucho el bufido de los labios del rubio - ¿Por qué desea ser ilógico amo?-

Jim se acercó y obligo a Spock a sentarse en el suelo, para luego colocar la cabeza en el regazo de su vulcano – porque si no estás conmigo, no hay necesidad que me convierta en capitán- acaricio con sus dedos humanos las rodillas del vulcano- porque si yo me hago capitán y tú no primer oficial te quedaras en la tierra, y tú eres mío, donde vaya yo iras tu- aseguro posesivo.

Spock suspiro y con cuidado poso los largos dedos en el cabello rubio de su amo- usted sigue siendo Ilógico amo, pero si es su deseo que yo estudie para convertirme en su primer oficial, así lo hare, mi misión es hacerle feliz- le dijo con aquella voz monótona y Jim solo sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-Tu misión es siempre estar conmigo Spock no lo olvides- le aseguro Jim y con suavidad tomo la mano de su vulcano y con cuidado unió sus dedos con los ajenos, haciendo verdear las mejillas ajenas.

Spock trato de alejar su mano pero Jim no lo permitió, poco sabia de los vulcanos pero sabía que esto era un beso, un beso vulcano mediante la unión de los dedos, el primer beso de su Vulcano a los quince años.

Para Jim distaba de ser su primer beso, pero ese beso era especial, era el primer beso de Spock y él quería atesorar todo en su vulcano.

Se levantó de su regazo y acaricio el rostro que le mostraba verde en las mejillas y en la punta de las sexis orejitas.

-eres mío- susurro sin besarlo humanamente, pero sin soltar su beso vulcano – serás un gran primer oficial y me acompañaras a las estrellas Spock, porque ni en ellas me dejaras, tu estarás siempre a mi lado- susurro muy cerca de la boca, viendo como los ojos de Spock brillaban, no podía saber si era de miedo o emoción o incluso de vergüenza.

-Amo- Spock trago saliva y lo aparento un poco.

-eres mio solo recuérdalo para cuando seamos uno en el universo Spock, porque así el mismo sol se funda en una súper nova, tú me pertenecerás por siempre- susurro y se acercó a los labios de Spock, mas no pudo llegar a ellos, porque escucho los gritos de su hermano y maldijo floridamente – Vamos- soltó la mano de Spock y corrió al encuentro de su hermano.

Sin ver el estado en el que había dejado a su mascota.

Un mar de dudas y de confusión por las acciones de su amo y con suavidad miro sus dedos.

Su primer beso.

Su amo le había dado su primer beso.

_CONTINUARA_

Jejeje muchas gracias por leerme! Espero que les haya gustado el primer beso de Spock.. xd


	4. Chapter 4

_Jim´s Pet_

[Star Trek]

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[_Drabbles de Universo Alterno_]

_CUATRO_

El ruido del motor del auto, hizo que Spock se asomara por la ventana de la casa. Alzo una ceja al ver al mejor amigo de su amo.

Un enojado y bocón humano joven llamado Leonard, estaba en la universidad de hecho y cursaba tercer semestre de medicina.

Jamás se había llevado bien con _el duende de sangre verde._

Por alguna razón, cada vez que se encontraban chocaban los caracteres de ambos e incluso Spock siendo tan "lógico" se daba a poner en claro sus puntos de vista ante el doctor, sobre todo en lo referente a la seguridad de su amo, que tenía pequeñas tendencias suicidas, pensaba seriamente Spock.

-llama a tu amo, Duende- le ordeno Leonard mirando a Spock.

El vulcano solo alzo su ceja – espero que esta vez, "doctor" se digne en traer a mi amo en buenas condiciones y funcional- le recordó a lo que el otro bufo enojado – sus métodos de cuidado dan demasiado que decir-

-Tu no digas nada duende- le gruño – no eres más que….-

-Bones- dijo Jim saliendo acomodando su chaqueta – quieres dejar de discutir con Spock- le dijo con la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, a sus quince años, Jim era capaz de deslumbrar a todos con esa misma sonrisa y hacerse amigo de personas mayores como el caso de Leonard que le superaba por cuatro años cerca de cinco su edad.

-Tu duende empezó- le reto – además debería conocer su lugar-

-conozco mi lugar doctor, y es al lado de mi amo- le respondió el vulcano colocando sus manos atrás de su espalda y sintió como su amo rubio besaba el borde de sus orejas.

-No más discusiones Spock- luego miro a su amigo,- Leonard- le advirtió – te quedaras en casa- le ordeno ahora a Spock, - no salgas de mi habitación a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, te compre varios libros, lee, medita, pero no salgas y no me esperes esta noche-. Le advirtió de nuevo besando su cabeza, verdeando el rostro de su mascota.

Quería besarlo pero no allí delante de la mirada burlona de Leonard.

-si amo- susurro Spock muy bajo metiéndose de nuevo a la casa, viendo como su amo se iba con el "doctor" para regresar al otro día oliendo a Whiskey barato y perfume extraño que jamás llegaba a reconocer.

Jim se subió al auto de Leonard y tomo entre sus manos una lata de cerveza.

-¿Cuándo te estrenaras al vulcano?- pregunto Leonard conduciendo – se me hace raro que no le hayas inaugurado el tra…-

Jim le pego en el brazo – Spock no es de esos "vulcanos", Spock es diferente- le miro – es muy inteligente, lógico y mío, si voy a tenerlo pronto pero aun no es el momento, mi vulcano es más virgen que el aceite de Oliva, hace poco le di su primer beso… no voy a pasar del beso a la cama, aunque ganas no me faltan, mas desde que duerme conmigo, pero bien puedo hacerme pajas o…- rio.

-O ir donde iremos- rio Leonard – yo también busco desahogo, voy a ver si en el prostíbulo hay una Orionita, son sexys y magas en la cama- rio aumentando la velocidad del auto para llegar hasta ese lugar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Leonard y Jim entraron al dichoso prostíbulo, a las afueras de Iowa, era un lugar agradable a la vista, llena de soldados, comandantes y demás personas humanas de la flota estelar, también granjeros entre otros.

Bones consiguió rápidamente lo que deseaba, mientras Jim con sus picaros ojos azules miraba a todas partes buscando algo que le apeteciese y no lo encontró fácil.

Pero cuando lo encontró creyó ir al cielo o algo parecido.

Se acercó al mesonero y pidió tiempo con el chico. Le sonrió, mas solo recibió una mirada fría de aquel que había pedido para la noche, realmente no le importo, le deseaba.

El puto de la noche, que le hacía hervir la sangre en este momento.

Era un vulcano.

Como Spock.

Bueno no como Spock, no era tan hermoso como su vulcano, ni con esos hermosos ojos oscuros, es más, Spock era más bajo que este chico vulcano que incluso lo superaba en altura.

-¿que desea para empezar?- dijo el vulcano con la voz fría mientras se retiraba una de las prendas, pero Jim evito que lo hiciera y le robo un beso arrebatador en la boca.

-Tu nombre- le ordeno lanzándolo a la cama y sentándose sobre sus caderas, chupando y mordiendo las orejas picudas del putito de turno.

El muchacho vulcano trato de no gemir con la arrolladora pasión que le demostraba el muchacho humano pero este no dejaba de tocarlo, besarlo, morderlo y reclamarlo.

-S… Ston- le dijo al oído mientras los cuerpos eran desnudados.

La boca del vulcano chupo varias veces el miembro erecto del rubio y lo venero con la pericia de su tiempo en la tierra, mientras Jim gemía y gritaba el nombre ajeno.

Pero no el de Ston.

No, porque mientras sostenía las caderas del pálido Vulcano y bombeaba su pene con fuerza, solo gritaba Spock en las embestidas y mucho más en sus gritos guturales al momento del orgasmo.

Luego ambos quedaron en la cama, laxos, desnudos, satisfechos y llenos de fluidos.

-¿conoce a Spock?- pregunto la voz del vulcano – él era un mestizo en Vulcano-

Jim se quedó quieto, como si hubiera estado en Delta Vega y solo miro la nuca del vulcano y no respondo, solo se levantó y comenzó a vestirse- lo hiciste bien vendré de nuevo, Ston- le aseguro agarrando su cabello y besándole la boca con fuerza para luego irse, sin haber respondido la pregunta ajena.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Jim llego a su casa a la madrugada y se quitó la ropa despacio, para darse una ducha y luego meterse a la cama, donde le esperaba el cuerpo caliente de Spock.

Aun sabiendo que lo había despertado lo abrazo y beso suavemente sus mejillas – eres mío- dijo apretándolo contra su pecho y luego se separó un poco y alzo despacio su rostro para darle un tibio beso en la boca- cuando te haga mío, solo serás mío- movió su cabeza y apretó más fuertemente a Spock.

Spock solo se estuvo quieto, con las mejillas verdes pero quieto.

Lejos estaba de los pensamientos de Jim, de que si su madre no hubiera traído a Spock a su lado, esa noche no se hubiera cogido al tal Ston, sino seguramente su vulcano hubiera terminado en el mismo burdel.

Continuara….

Wiiii lo hice re largo xd jajajaja no se acostumbren, gracias chicas por sus mensajes besos ¡!


	5. Chapter 5

_Jim´s Pet_

[Star Trek]

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[_Drabbles de Universo Alterno_]

_CINCO_

Jim tenía un corazón muy grande.

Era juguetón y a veces, solo a veces tenía un impulso suicida fuerte, tenía la tendencia a lanzarse en empresas en las que posiblemente saldría herido.

Comía poco, dormía poco, pero siempre ayudaba a los demás.

_Hasta que ella llego_.

Jim no podía negarlo cuando la vio, una hermosa morena altísima para su edad, con las piernas más largas que se pueden encontrar en la tierra.

Estaba de campamento en Iowa para aprender de xenolinguistica con su madre.

Tendría dos años más que él y que Spock.

Podría tratar de meterla en la cama sin que su vulcano se diera cuenta, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa, al ver como los ojos de esa arpía trepadora se fijaron en Spock.

Cuando llego ondeando su larga cabellera negra y se presentó tratando de darle la mano al de cabellos negros.

-Los vulcanos no tocan a la gente- dijo Jim mirando serio a la morenaza, aun así, tomo la muñeca de Spock entre sus blancos dedos y se sintió observado.

Por su madre.

Por Spock.

Por Uhura.

Había casi gruñido sus palabras.

-No me mires así madre, Spock no toca a nade que no sea yo- su voz sonaba enrabietada, como la de un niño al cual le quitan su juguete para quedárselo otro niño.

-James…- iba advertir Winona a su hijo, ese comportamiento tan agresivo, sobre todo con una muchachita que estaría allí todo el verano.

-me disculpo por mi amo, Señorita Uhura, pero es verdad, no soy docto en que me toquen, los vulcanos somos táctiles, aun así bienvenida a casa, Soy Spock, la mascota de Jim Kirk- se presentó seriamente con las manos en la espalda y Jim solo pudo sonreír.

Sonrió de una forma tan vistosa que le dolieron las mejillas.

_¡Chúpate esa Uhura!_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

-James tenemos que hablar- dijo seriamente la rubia mayor entrando al garaje donde había una moto en pedazos y su hijo estaba reparando algunas cosas – James ahora-

El rubio se limpió las manos de grasa y miro a su madre - ¿sí?-

-quiero que hablemos de lo que paso con Nyota- vio a su hijo rodar los ojos – James, Nyota es una buena chica y muy inteligente, te portaste grosero, y tuvo Spock que tratar de arreglar tu metedura de pata- le reto- Nyota viene desde muy lejos para aprender algo practico de Xenolingüistica conmigo, ya que desea entrar a la flota estelar y tú la recibes así-

Jim empujo la caja de herramientas con su pie - ¿Por qué tuviste que traer a esa zorra aquí?- le miro – ¿no ves como mira a Spock? Hasta Spock se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba esa arpía-

Winona no se lo podía creer, y tuvo que ver varias veces a su hijo para entender el trasfondo de lo dicho por su hijo – ¿Zorra? James… ¿estas celoso?- Jim tuvo la modestia de sonrojarse cual chica virgen – estas celoso de Nyota-

-¡Miro a Spock!- bramó, como si esto fuera la respuesta.

Winona se rio escandalosamente ante el sonrojo y celos de su hijo – no puedo creérmelo, james Tiberius Kirk ¿celoso? Mi pequeño play boy de quince años, que no ha dejado títere con cabeza en Iowa y sus alrededores, que conoce chicos, chicas y cuanto extraterrestre puede entre sus sabanas – si porque la rubia no era idiota y conocía a sus hijos como las palmas de sus manos – esta celoso de que miren a Spock-

Jim hizo un mohín al ver la burla de su madre y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho – Spock es muy inocente, ella puede tratar de engatusarlo con esas largas piernas-

La rubia rio y lo despeino – Es normal que alguien como Nyota se fije en Spock, es un chico de quince años muy lógico e inteligente, además de guapo y tiene un aura inalcanzable, pero aun cuando ella se fije en él, Spock siempre gira a tu alrededor James, pero debes tener en cuenta algo, no será la primera ni la última persona que se fije en nuestro vulcanito, algunos lo harán como Nyota de manera platónica y otros trataran de tomar a la fuerza lo que no es suyo, recuerda lo que sucede con su raza James- le recordó.

-algún día madre, Spock no tendrá que ser una mascota, cuando estemos en las estrellas… será libre- dijo quedo mostrando con sus ojos azules una extremada tristeza.

Winona suspiro – ojala puedas hacer eso realidad, James pero si no lo logras- le beso las mejillas – Spock siempre contara contigo…aun en las estrellas -

Jim sonrió de nuevo – si, Spock estará a mi lado mama- dijo riendo y la miro – recuerda lo que le dijo a esa zorra morena, "Soy Spock, la mascota de Jim Kirk"… es MIO- dijo limpiándose las manos y parpadeo mirando a su madre – si tú y yo estamos aquí… ella esta….- miro su casa y vio como Nyota le estaba hablando a SU VULCANO y gruño corriendo hasta la casa de nuevo.

Winona solo pudo reír de nuevo.

Continuara!

Muchísimas gracias por los mensajes y todo *w* estoy feliz de poder escribir estos drabblecitos que estoy haciendo más largos xd poquito pero mas.. xd jajaja espero que les haya gustado besos.


	6. Chapter 6

_Jim´s Pet_

[Star Trek]

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[_Drabbles de Universo Alterno_]

_SEIS_

Jim rebuscaba entre las gavetas de su madre, estaba buscando alcohol, que sabía que su vieja tenía.

Era o beber o asesinar a Nyota.

Y como su madre le había ordenado velar por la integridad física de la morena, pues quería y debía beber.

Maldito verano tan largo.

Movió un cajón y alargo su mano hasta tomar algo que si bien no parecía alcohol, si importante.

Era un relicario de oro.

Precioso.

Había inscripciones precisas en un idioma que no conocía pero si identificaba, era vulcano.

Lo sabía por la hermosa letra de Spock, la misma que estaba en aquel relicario de oro.

Se sentó en la cama de su madre y con cuidado lo abrió.

Jadeo de sorpresa al ver la foto que había allí, una foto muy humana, muy ilógica.

Sin embargo era la foto de una hermosa humana de cabellos oscuros alzando abrazada aun vulcano.

-se llamaba Sarek- dijo entrando Winona a su habitación – él es el padre de Spock, supongo que ella es su esposa…según la inscripción se llamaba Amanda-

Jim trago saliva, en la imagen se veía la suave sonrisa de la mujer y aunque el hombre no mostraba nada sus ojos brillaban ante la cámara - ¿ellos murieron juntos en Vulcano, madre?- pregunto y la rubia negó en un suspiro.

Saco de una pequeña gaveta escondida una botella de whiskey y sirvió dos vasos. No debería darle alcohol a un adolescente pero mejor si bebía con ella, además bien sabia como era James.

-No, ella si murió en vulcano pero él murió en la nave, con Spock a su lado. Los vulcanos aunque digan que no aman si lo hacen, las emociones las llevan tantos años bajo la enseñanza del Surak, que aprendieron a resguardar sus sentimientos, pero cuando estos se desbordan son más fuertes que en un ser humano-

Jim asintió y bebió junto a la rubia - ¿Por qué murió?-

-porque se murió su esposa, se dicen, según las investigaciones que los Vulcanos enlazan no solo el cuerpo sino la mente a su pareja de tal forma que sienten el dolor ajeno, y su vínculo, por eso no usan el tacto, con su mente ya forman un nudo irrompible…- bebió – por eso hijo, si sigues tratando de enamorar a Spock ten en cuenta que tus acciones lo lastimaran si no es en serio- le dijo .- sé que tienes un corazón más grande que la misma galaxia James, pero…-

-mama... Spock es mío- dijo levantándose mirando por la ventana, como si el cielo le diera todas las respuestas – he imaginado mi futuro y el siempre esta Spock, como amigo, como amante y como hermano-

Winona le miro, su hijo, tan igual y parecido a George, que muchas veces debía alejarse para no llorar frente a él, por eso pasaba tanto tiempo afuera, esperando que su hijo la perdonara por su abandono, pero simplemente no podía con ello.

-lo se hijo, desde los diez años…-

Jim suspiro bebiéndose otro trago – desde que trajiste a Spock para tratar de mitigar la culpa por dejarme solo luego de la muerte de Frank y de enviarme a Tarsus IV- le miro – sé que Spock es mío y realmente madre, es lo único certero que tengo, que Spock no me dejara, siempre estará a mi lado, a la derecha de mi mando- le aseguro y salió de allí.

Winona agarro el relicario vulcano y no pudo evitar llorar.

Ella sabía los traumas de Jim y también su dolor, sabía que solo se lo había causado ella, que por miedo a la soledad había tomado malas decisiones y en el camino haciéndole daño a sus hijos, sobre todo a Jim.

Sollozo como hace años no lo hacía, sollozo porque aunque sabía que su hijo la amaba no la perdonaba, ella tampoco lo hacía.

Sollozo toda la noche por lo perdido.

Winona partió con Nyota al día siguiente, dejando de nuevo solos a Spock y James, en aquel mundo privado de su hijo y en el cual solo sería invitada como espectadora.

Sobre su cama estaba el relicario de Sarek y su esposa, uno que sería entregado en el cumpleaños número 18 de Spock por Jim.

Continuara…

Chicas lamento el retraso pero estoy haciendo el shot de Halloween que subiré mañana! Besitos! Y Hay Halloween.


	7. Chapter 7

_Jim´s Pet_

[Star Trek]

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[_Drabbles de Universo Alterno_]

_SIETE_

Jim coloco los cd viejos de la música que su padre escuchaba.

Comenzó a mover su cuerpo sobre la sala de forma rítmica, sus pies tomaron vida propia mientras sus caderas giraban en una sinfonía algo sexual y muy candente.

Spock estaba leyendo pero debido al ruido debió bajar su libro y enfocarse en lo que su amo hacía.

Movía las caderas descaradamente haciendo algo de gestos obscenos y en dos segundos su cuerpo fue jalado contra el del rubio.

Jim agarro las caderas de Spock y las giro con las suyas, verdeando las mejillas de Spock al sentir algo en su pierna y no era precisamente un Phaser que aun su amo no utilizaba sino algo… más carnal.

Jim le sonrió y tomo con suavidad el rostro de Spock, delineo su rostro y su nariz, más grande que la suya obviamente, pero que no afeaba su tez, no para nada, solo acentuaba los rasgos exóticos de su mascota.

Spock trago saliva al sentir como era girado y como las caderas de su amo no se despegaban de su propia entrepierna, comenzando a sentir cosas extrañas que nunca antes le había pasado.

Jim vio los ojos de Spock, inmensos, grandes, que mostraban un miedo a lo nuevo pero también una inocencia que Jim se esforzaba por mantener en Spock con todo lo referente al sexo.

Se acercó hasta que pudo sentir el aliento un poco agitado del pelinegro, y su boca, su boca estaba un poco verde, en los contornos.

Sonrió y un poco más y cerro los labios entre abiertos de su adorable mascota con sus labios rosas.

Sintió la tensión del cuerpo de Spock, pero también la adrenalina de su propio cuerpo, estaban bailando en mitad de la sala ambos descalzos, demasiado juntos, como si fueran uno.

Besándose despacio y lentamente.

Las lenguas se acariciaban como tratando de encontrar una unión más allá de los mundos.

Jim sintió como Spock se relajaba entre sus brazos despacio, dejando acceso completo a su cuerpo y como comenzó a seguir la extraña danza que proponía su amo, dejó que la lengua experta explorara la suya y se apropiara de ella, la manipulara a su antojo.

Sintió Spock el sabor a café y cigarrillo de su amo. No era un beso como el vulcano donde se transmitía las emociones en su estado puro, ni en los besos robados sobre sus labios, no, aquel era un beso que expresaba todo, que unía no solo mentes, sino también cuerpos.

El beso involucraba dientes y pequeñas mordidas, el beso involucraba las promesas de un futuro.

Las manos de Jim siempre más intrépidas se aventuraron a bajar hasta las prietas nalgas de su vulcano pero algo lo detuvo y se alejó un poco dejando tomar aire a Spock y a él mismo.

Jim maldijo por dejarse llevar por la canción del viejo cd.

Veía a Spock agitado con las mejillas verdes profundas, con el cabello un poco desordenando y se maldijo.

Cuando tomara a Spock no sería en un momento de debilidad se lo había prometido.

-ve a leer a la habitación Spock- le ordeno para acomodar sus pensamientos.

-Amo respecto a…- el vulcano dio dos pasos y Jim negó.

-te di una orden ve a la habitación a leer- le dijo seriamente acercándose al antiguo reproductor de discos.

El vulcano obedeció y agarro su libro, subiendo inesperadamente rápido y errático y cerrando de un portazo la habitación que compartía con su amo.

Jim maldijo de nuevo.

Solo acomodo todo y salió de allí.

Esa noche fue la primera noche que Spock soltó algunas lágrimas por lo desconocido con su corazón y su cuerpo, nadie le había explicado esas extrañas cosas que sentía cuando estaba con su amo rubio.

Esa noche Jim no regreso.

Termino enredado entre las sabanas de un putito vulcano que tomaba como remplazo de Spock.

You walked into the party

Like you were walking onto a yacht

Your hat strategically dipped below one eye

Your scarf it was apricot

You had one eye in the mirror

As you watched yourself gavotte

And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner

They'd be your partner, and

You're so vain

You probably think this song is about you

You're so vain

I'll bet you think this song is about you

Don't you? Don't you?

You had me several years ago

When I was still quite naive

Well, you said that we made such a pretty pair

And that you would never leave

But you gave away the things you loved

And one of them was me

I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee

Clouds in my coffee, and

You're so vain

You probably think this song is about you

You're so vain

I'll bet you think this song is about you

Don't you? Don't you?

I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee

Clouds in my coffee, and

You're so vain

You probably think this song is about you

You're so vain

I'll bet you think this song is about you

Don't you? Don't you?

Well, I hear you went up to Saratoga

And your horse naturally won

Then you flew your Lear jet up to Nova Scotia

To see the total eclipse of the sun

Well, you're where you should be all the time

And when you're not, you're with

Some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend

Wife of a close friend, and

You're so vain

You probably think this song is about you

You're so vain

I'll bet you think this song is about you

Don't you? Don't you?

Marilyn Manson- Original of Carly Simon.

Continuara…

Jejeje espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por los ánimos y los mensajes.

Jim es un poco idiota xd jajaja busquen la canción de Manson "you're so vain" en esa me base para escribir este pequeño capitulo.

Mi especial de Halloween se Llama Cat Sith por si quieren buscarlo xd

**Besos.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Jim´s Pet_

[Star Trek]

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[_Drabbles de Universo Alterno_]

Ocho

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

Spock miro de nuevo a su amo salir en moto hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

Desde el incidente del baile, se la pasaba más tiempo allá que en casa y Spock sentía su corazón moverse ilógicamente cuando se iba y moverse nerviosamente aún más cuando regresaba con marcas en los brazos y en la espalda.

Rasguños.

Alguien estaba lastimando a su amo.

Espero que llegara y no fue sino hasta el amanecer, y de nuevo la misma rutina. Se bañaba y entraba a la cama, le besaba las orejas y le agarraba la cintura con fuerza.

Pero nada más, su amo ya no intentaba nada más.

Pero eso iba a cambiar, Spock no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño a su amo, así que tomo una larga capa oscura y cubrió su cabeza sobre todo sus orejas, era inocente pero no idiota y sabía que su raza era esclava en el mundo de los humanos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

Jim conducía hasta aquel prostíbulo que se había vuelto su refugio, sobre todo entre las piernas de Ston, maldito vulcano con el cual se revolcaba para olvidar a Spock, bueno realmente no olvidarlo.

Realmente remplazarlo, porque Ston era una puta, Spock era para toda la vida.

De eso estaba consiente Jim, mientras buscaba al joven vulcano y lo agarraba entre sus brazos, jalándolo a la sucia habitación para joderselo como merecía, para joderselo como necesitaba.

Mordió los labios de Ston con fuerza mientras le lanzaba a la cama y se colocaba encima suyo y le mordió las orejas.

Y lo penetraba con dureza, mientras descargaba en él todo lo que sentía por Spock, hasta que escucho la puerta.

Spock tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par, allí oculto bajo la capa oscura que parecía de concubina, ocultando sus orejas y aquellos ojos que estaban abiertos se humedecían lentamente.

-¡Spock!- grito saliendo del cuerpo de Ston y mirando a su vulcano allí, en el sucio burdel -. ¡Te dije que te acostaras a dormir!

Spock sintió su corazón hacerse pedazos… su amo estaba desnudo frente a él, mostrando aun su miembro goteando fuera del otro vulcano.

-Spock, larga vida y prosperidad- saludo Ston colocándose la sucia bata y haciendo el saludo vulcano al mestizo.

Spock no pudo hablar, él tenía sentimientos y no sabía ocultarlos como un vulcano puro y más cuando esos sentimientos eran por su amo rubio.

-Spock no deberías estar aquí- le dijo el rubio colocándose el bóxer y acercándose a su mascota.

-yo... pensé que alguien lo lastimaba amo Jim… yo no... No sabía- sintió una lagrima caer de sus ojos.

Jim se sintió un maldito bastardo y como pudo se acercó a pesar de que su vulcano lo alejaba y suavemente, porque sabía que Spock tenía la fuerza para partirle el cuello.

-¡suélteme!- le ordeno el lloroso vulcano- ¡suélteme Amo!-

Jim se mordió el labio y dejo que las manos de Spock le golpearan en el pecho, aun así Spock no usaba mucha fuerza, para no lastimarlo.

.-vámonos a casa- susurro Jim vistiéndose a la velocidad del rayo, y saliendo de allí con su Spock, cubriéndolo aún más de ese sucio burdel.

Ambos durmieron juntos, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Ambos la sentían

Jim había traicionado el sentimiento puro e inocente de Spock.

Primero, esa fue la última vez que lloro Spock.

Segundo, esa fue la última vez que Jim visito a Ston.

Tercero, fue la última vez que Spock siguió a su amo sin su previa autorización.

Continuara

Jim es un idiota calenturiento pero aprenderá xd

Continuara


	9. Chapter 9

_Jim´s Pet_

[Star Trek]

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[_Drabbles de Universo Alterno_]

Nueve

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

Jim estaba desesperado, no era para menos.

Spock se comportaba distante con él e incluso había dejado las discusiones con Bones por su salud.

Lo trataba con el respeto que le merecía pero no era lo que deseaba Jim.

Quería esas suaves caricias en su cabello cuando estaba leyendo.

Quería esos suaves sobresaltos cuando besaba sus orejas y quería, sobre todo, que Spock le volviese a mirar con esos ojos oscuros profundos como si no hubiera nada más que Jim en el universo.

Pero el rubio sabía que había metido sus adorables piernas hasta el fondo.

Lanzo a un lado la llave con la que arreglaba la moto y limpio con sus pantalones raídos sus manos sucias con aceite.

Alzo la mirada azul profunda y miro dentro de la casa, podía ver como Spock estaba sentado leyendo, pasaba sus largos dedos por las páginas del libro y Jim no pudo soportarlo más.

Llevaba dos meses soportándolo.

Y Jim no era una persona paciente.

Se encamino hasta la casa y agarro a Spock de la mano jalándolo con brusquedad, haciendo que le vulcano se sobresaltara, mas no evitara el contacto con su dueño.

Y ese tipo de actitud enervaba a Jim, quería que le refutara con lógica, no que se comportara como la sumisa mascota que sabían ambos no era.

Le empujo con fuerza y le lanzo a la cama, de tal forma que apenas se vio el vuelo de sus cabellos negros antes de caer de forma brusca y estrepitosa a la cama, Jim sabia de ante mano que no le estaba causando ningún dolor a su mascota.

Un vulcano era fuerte.

-basta- le ordeno el rubio sentando sobre las caderas de Spock, tenía la respiración agitada, debido a la fuerza de sus pensamientos, del hilo de sus propias ideas.

-No entiendo su premisa, amo- le aseguro el vulcano, causando más irritación en Jim, y de paso un gruñido muy animal. El rubio agarro ambas manos del vulcano y las subió por encima de su cabeza, para luego tratar de forzar un beso.

Tratar.

Porque Spock retiro su rostro, haciendo que los labios rosas de Jim cayeran sobre su mejilla pálida.

-a esto me refiero- gruño soltándolo y agarrando su mentón para que le mirara – me lastimas-

Spock elevo una ceja mas no dijo nada más. ¿Lastimarlo? ¿Había alguien en la galaxia más descarado que James Tiberius Kirk? ¿No había sido él mismo quien le encontró con los pantalones abajo en una situación demasiado comprometedora con OTRO VULCANO?

-¿Yo? ¿Lastimarlo?- pregunto con la voz en su típico sonsonete carente de emociones.

-sí, ¡joder me lastimas¡- le miro – me lastimas porque sé que yo te lastime, porque...- tomo respiración – Ston, es solo una revolcada, solo alguien con el que me puedo acostar sin tener remordimiento alguno de conciencia, pero es muy diferente cuando se trata de ti- le acaricio con suavidad la prominente nariz y deslizo el dedo sobre sus orejas – no puedo pensar en solo cogerte en un sucio camastro o en el baño de un bar, Spock…- le miro y apoyo su frente con la de su vulcano – no puedo hacer eso, soy básico y elemental, soy pasional y hormonal y es normal soy.. Tenemos quince años, pero... cuando pienso en estar contigo, no pienso en tomar solo tu cuerpo, quiero tu mente, tu alma, tu corazón y que tu recibas mi mente, mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo a cambio, no quiero un intercambio de sexo, quiero que seas mío… como yo quiero ser tuyo- dijo el rubio – Perdóname- le rogo.

Spock le miro y con suavidad alzo su mano derecha y acaricio los cabellos rubios ásperos de su amo – Jim- susurro despacio haciendo que su amo, abriera los ojos azules de manera violenta – T´hy´la- susurro de nuevo y fue esta vez, el vulcano quien alzo un poco su mentón y darle un suave beso a su amo.

Se unieron las bocas, y las lenguas, se unieron los cuerpos y ambos podían escuchar el corazón del otro, como si fueran al mismo ritmo y al mismo compas, la mente ajena, podían ser parte de su propia respiración.

En ese momento, Spock sabía, que a pesar de que el collar en su cuello dijera "_James Tiberius Kirk_" a cadena invisible en sus manos, que se cernía sobre el rubio, decía "_Spock_".

Continuara!

*-* me gusto! Muchas gracias a todas las que me han apoyado… besos!


	10. Chapter 10

_Jim´s Pet_

[Star Trek]

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[_Drabbles de Universo Alterno_]

Diez

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

Jim sostenía los papales de ingreso con un rostro de eterna felicidad.

Bones apenas suspiraba, mirando a su desquiciado y joven amigo, mientras Spock se limitaba a alzar una ceja en manera de expectación.

-¡pase! ¡Soy cadete de la flota estelar!- grito abrazando a Bones eufórico y agarrando a Spock y besándolo en plena plaza a Spock.

Habían miradas airadas, divertidas y otras enojadas.

No solo por el beso enteramente homosexual, sino por el hecho que quien recibía el beso de aquel descastado humano, era un maldito vulcano.

Un esclavo vulcano.

Una mascota vulcana.

Un ser que equivalía menos que una vida humana. Siendo besado por un humano. Siendo besado, y algunos lo sabían, por el hijo de un héroe.

Mas, para ser sinceros, Jim Kirk jamás actuaba en contravención de lo que deseaban las demás personas, actuaba por instinto y por dejar su propia huella, importándole solamente lo que él pensaba y hacia, aunque siempre en pro de los demás.

Y si deseaba besar a Spock en mitad de una estrella fugaz, pues que se jodiera el mundo y él moriría besando a Spock.

-amo- suspiro Spock suavemente, aun con su rostro serio – las personas le miran-

Jim le miro y luego miro alrededor haciendo un gesto obsceno con sus dedos – me vale-

Bones solo soltó la carcajada y revolvió el cabello de Jim – bueno, querido mocoso, creo que tienes un problema, una vez entres a la academia- dijo señalando a Spock – ¿qué vas a hacer con tu duende de bolsillo mientras estudias?-

Jim tuvo una risa un tanto… escalofriante que hizo que involuntariamente, tanto Spock como McCoy dieran dos pasos atrás.

Conocían los alcances del desquiciado rubio.

-Logre que el capitán Pike me ayudara- dijo mirándolos – Pike te rescato con mi madre, acepto que entraras a la academia con mi aval y claro, el de mi madre, eres oficialmente, miembro de cadetes de ciencias de la flota estelar-

Spock abrió sus ojos oscuros grandemente, sin saber qué hacer, incluso que pensar, en su mente más que analítica.

Siempre pensó en vivir en pos de la sombra de su amo, detrás de él, nunca a su lado.

Jamás pensó siquiera en estudiar o hacer otra cosa que labores domésticas y en algún momento de su vida, servir en la cama de Jim T. Kirk.

Pero ahora le sorprendía de nuevo su amo y su brillante sonrisa.

Su amo y su corazón más grande que aquella nave que anhelaba su amo poseer algún día.

Y le sonrió.

Algo que hizo que Bones se silenciara por primera vez en la vida. Ver una sonrisa sincera del duende de sangre verde.

-gracias Amo- dijo mirándole, expresándole con sus ojos, lo poco que podían hacer o sus rasgos fáciles o su propia posición de su cuerpo, ya que tenía las manos en la espalda y estaba un poco inclinado hacia el frente.

Solo en ese momento, Leonard McCoy entendió que tanto obsesionaba a Jim con el duende.

La suave sonrisa y sus rasgos suavizados solo con la mirada, una mirada que gritaba más de lo que su propia voz. Y por primera vez se sintió envidioso de Jim.

De tener alguien así a su lado.

_Incondicional._

_Especial._

_Único._

_Y suyo._

Negó varias veces, Jim era su amigo y Spock, bueno era un maldito duende de sangre verde que rebatía cualquier cosa que dijera el estudiante de medicina.

Vio de nuevo como Jim tomaba las manos de Spock y las unía, con el tiempo, McCoy se daría cuenta, que ese gesto entre los dos adolescentes era sumamente significativo y único.

El gesto de un beso más allá de lo carnal, más allá de ellos y con una promesa, allí en la mitad de la plaza de la academia.

Con el tiempo también se daría cuenta, que debía ser espectador de un amor más allá de las líneas del sexo y de la raza.

Pero solo eso, un espectador, de algo que solo pudiera anhelar.

Ambos conquistarían el universo y las estrellas. Siempre juntos.

Continuara,,,

Lamento la demora T_T pero tengo trabajo hasta los ojos... esta semana he trabajado casi 24/7 T_T y muchas ideas y nadita de tiempo... Besitos y gracias por sus comentarios.


	11. Chapter 11

_Jim´s Pet_

[Star Trek]

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[_Drabbles de Universo Alterno_]

Once

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

-solo una semana más en Iowa- dijo Jim terminando de lanzar algunas cosas en su maleta, sobre todo la ropa mal doblada y algunas prendas interiores, muy diferente a como estaba empacando su maleta Spock.

-estaremos aquí para navidad amo- le aseguro, si bien no era una celebración vulcana, su amo siempre la celebrara, recibían regalos, pero siempre eran ellos dos solos.

Spock vio cómo su amo rubio, se giraba a empacar algo, y empacar era una… estaba masacrando el papel regalo que tenía caras de aquel anciano tradicional humano, con el rostro barbudo y vestido de rojo.

Aun cuando haya pasado seis navidades con los Kirk, Spock no se acostumbraba a esa tradición. Cuando era pequeño tenía la mala costumbre de pensar que el anciano, mal llamado Santa Claus, venia por la chimenea, bueno por la puerta a intentar robárselos o alguna técnica extraterrestre, ya que no era nada normal que un humano barrigón y con serios problemas de obesidad mórbida, cupiera por algo tan ilógicamente pequeño como una estrecha chimenea o, en este caso, la ventana delantera de los Kirk.

Hasta que su amo le explico que aquel hombre anciano milenario, no era más que una leyenda, para que los niños se portaran bien. Es decir una excusa para ofrecer regalos indiscriminadamente y por lo general, regalos que nadie necesitaba y debían agradecer con una sonrisa forzada.

Claro que él, como parte anexada de la familia Kirk también había tomado la tradición de dar regalos, solo que el suyo estaba guardado hacía más de cinco meses debajo de una tabla falsa en el ático de los Kirk.

Por lo general no podía darle finos regalos a su amo, es más, comprar para los vulcanos estaba completamente prohibido, así que sus regalos por lo general eran hechos a mano.

Spock miro a su amo y se permitió soltar una especie de sonrisa, su amo parecía una especie de canino llamado labrador, ahora solo faltaba que sacara la colita y colocar el regalo debajo del árbol.

Aquel árbol donde había muchos regalos, aunque la navidad la pasaran por lo general y regla, ellos dos solos, desde que se acordaba, siempre había sido así.

_Solo su amo y él._

La Teniente Winona no iba a la casa en las navidades, demasiado triste por la pérdida de su esposo o demasiado culpable de la vida de su hijo menor.

El Joven Sam no estaba jamás debido a lo sucedido con Frank, él prefería estar con su novia en Texas.

Bones, el doctor, tenía que ir con su familia.

_Siempre eran ellos dos y realmente, no necesitaron a nadie más._

Jim termino de empacar su regalo, claro todo hecho en el absoluto anonimato y sin que "el vulcano se diera cuenta" y lo coloco bajo el árbol, había demasiados debajo del precario arbolito que su vulcano veía como "ilógico".

Sonrió al recordar como cuando Spock era niño, se negaba categóricamente a talar un pino para llevarlo a casa, por ende, debieron empezar a comprar sintéticos; él adoraba la tradición vieja humana de talar un árbol y llevarlo a casa.

Contrario a Spock y por él había cambiado la tradición en la casa.

-solo la navidad Spock y luego- sonrió lanzándose al sofá – y luego estaremos en la academia, podremos ver las estrellas-

Spock se acercó y se sentó en una de las sillas – al amo le gustan las estrellas-

Kirk asintió y se sentó acercándose a la ventana donde ya se veía el despuntar de las estrellas a lo lejos – siempre las soñé, siempre me gustaron, supongo que es porque de una u otra forma, nací en el espacio, ellas siempre me han acompañado, como una luz al fondo de un túnel de tinieblas-

El vulcano se acercó a su amo y coloco sus manos adelante – es una versión romántica de las estrellas, en vulcano recuerdo haberlas estudiado con nombres específicos y científicos, jamás como un método de huir de nosotros mismos-

Jim le miro y acaricio con sus dedos un fleco negro de su vulcano – es la primera vez que hablas de vulcano, ¿recuerdas algo de allá?-

Spock le miro – amo, estuve diez años en vulcano, no lo he olvidado- le aseguro – el olor a lilas de madre o su tenue sonrisa cada vez que estábamos solos, o el sonido de los pasos de mi padre, también recuerdo cada uno de mis compañeros en la academia y sus insultos por ser mestizo, recuerdo también el dolor de la perdida de ellos, cuando se extinguió mi planeta y casi mi raza, solo que no es algo que me guste comentar, amo, no es lógico rememorar el dolor de la perdida-

-los humanos- empezó Jim – tenemos la tendencia a "rememorar la perdida" como una manera de añorar lo que fue y de no perderlo…- tomo con suavidad las manos de Spock, viendo cómo se colocaba un poco verde, aunque tenuemente – he superado perdidas Spock, mi padre al nacer, mi madre que está ausente en mi vida, que más parece una visitante en ella, Sam, que prefirió irse lejos de madre y de mi- suspiro – la llegada de Frank, Tarso…- apretó las manos de Spock y con cuidado el Vulcano lo envolvió en sus brazos – Tarso fue una pesadilla, una que termino apenas unos meses antes de que llegaras… tu llegada, cambio todo Spock- susurro – cambio mi mundo, mis objetivos, era un niño rayando en el suicidio casi, no me importaba porque no tenía nada, hasta que te tuve a ti y supe que a pesar de todo yo debía estar contigo, porque eres mío-

Spock soltó suavemente su aliento – amo, acaba de hacerme la declaración más hermosa que pudo encontrar y lo arruino en las últimas tres palabras- alzo la ceja y escucho la risa de su amo.

Esa risa.

A veces Spock la odiaba porque ocultaba todo lo que era su amo.

Esa sonrisa cautivadora, ocultaba el dolor de su amo.

-pronto será media noche y podremos darnos nuestros regalos…- se levantó Jim, dejando al vulcano algo sorprendido, algo no más.

Spock se levantó y coloco sus manos atrás – iré a revisar la cena- prefería hacerla él, el año pasado su amo había quemado la cocina y "la cena navideña" fueron dos litros de Coca-Cola, y dos cajas de pizza, una vegetariana y la otra cárnica.

-oh la última vez…- rio, viendo la cara de escepticismo de Spock, es decir su ceja levantada–está bien cocina tú, total se te da más-

Jim sonrió ladeando la cabeza y mirando a Spock, a él le gustaban las estrellas, pero había una más brillante que le gustaba más.

Estaba en medio de su cocina, haciendo la cena de navidad.

Spock era su estrella, la más brillante y hermosa del universo y él haría que siempre fuera así.

Continuara!

Jeje perdón la demora pero estaba sin pisca de imaginación, besitos a todas y espero que les haya gustado! La próxima entrega, serán los regalos JOJOJO byeee


	12. Chapter 12

_Jim´s Pet_

[Star Trek]

Nota: los personajes de Stark Trek no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[_Drabbles de Universo Alterno_]

Doce

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o..oo.o.o.o.o.o..o.o

Jim apretó su estómago por la suculenta comida que había recibido.

Definitivamente Spock cocinaba mucho mejor que cualquiera, o al menos mejor que él.

Le jalo a sus brazos y empezaron a destapar los regalos.

Las manos largas de Spock le pasaron los regalos de Winona Kirk.

_Un hermoso libro digital en Vulcano sobre las enseñanzas del Surak para Spock._

_Unas llaves para Jim, que sonrió, seguramente sería una nueva Moto y no se equivocaba._

-mi madre dio justo en el clavo- dijo Kim viendo como Spock acariciaba la pasta del libro.

-¿Su madre posee una herramienta como el martillo, para clavar el instrumento metálico llamado clavo?- pregunto y Jim solo pudo reír, Spock siempre sería un vulcano a pesar de todo.

-es una expresión humana, Spock- le aseguro, a lo que el vulcano solo alzo su ceja suavemente pero pareció relajarse.

Jim tomo en sus manos dos paquetes decorados con naves de la flora y sonrió –Pike- aseguro y abrió su regalo desordenadamente, mientras veía de reojo como Spock abría el papel sin rasgarlo – Spock, es navidad, no importa si rasgamos el papel- le aseguro riendo.

-La persona que lo envolvió, se tomó un tiempo determinado para realizar los pliegues precisos, es una falta de respeto…-

-si bla, bla, está bien, tu desempácalo a tu manera y yo a la mía- refunfuño Jim.

Spock de nuevo alzo una ceja viendo el desastre de papel regalo – ¿tiene algún método, amo? Porque realmente ni puedo verlo-

-deja el sarcasmo- le bufo pero luego le jalo sonriendo y le robo un beso en los labios, verdeando su piel- Mira me regalo un libro- dijo tactando las páginas del libro, a Jim le encantaba leer, pero le gustaba a la usanza antigua – "_las mil y una noches_"-

Spock no dijo nada y centro su vista en el pequeño adorno, era una especie de llaverito, pero con las manos juntas en un saludo vulcano – peculiar-

-pensé que dirías, "_Fascinante_"- se burló Jim.

Pronto pasaron a los regalos de Bones, para Jim una caja repleta de condones, para Spock unos zapatos verdes de duende.

-no entiendo la analogía- dijo Spock al ver a su amo con el rostro rojo de la risa.

-jajajaja yo si jajajaja- replico guardando los condones.

Al escuchar la media noche, Jim se sonrojo y trajo su mal envuelto regalo – para ti- le dijo a su vulcano.

Spock le miro y con cuidado empezó a quitar el papel, despacio y no pudo reprimir un gemido de sorpresa.

En sus manos estaba un uniforme nuevo de cadete de la flota estelar, rojo brillante, con la insignia de esta, miro en interrogante a su amo.

Spock sabía que el debía ir con ropas normales y portando su collar como la mascota que era, y al parecer de nuevo, su rubio amo había violado diez mil reglas.

-amo- susurro.

-te verás sexy de rojo- le aseguro – serás un excelente cadete y le demostraras a toso pateando sus culos, que tú eres el mejor Spock, confió plenamente en ti- susurro en aquel ambiente tan único.

El vulcano apretó la prenda entre sus manos y despacio se acercó a su amo, dándole un suave beso en los labios y uniendo sus dedos en el beso vulcano.

Jim gimió sorpresivamente, porque así como empezó el beso, se acabó – Gracias, Jim- susurro Spock en su boca- ahora mi regalo-

Le entrego un paquete perfectamente envuelto, pequeño, lo había hecho hacía meses, con mucha anterioridad y aunque no lo dijera, con expectación.

Jim, a diferencia de los otros regalos, lo abrió despacio y jadeo.

Era un hermoso marco de hierro, con pequeñas rosas de metal que se entrelazaban y el emblema de la flota estelar, la foto era de él y Spock cuando eran niños, abrazados los dos.

-Spock- le miro.

-Tu eres mi única familia Jim- susurro Spock- no sabía que otra foto poner y yo no tengo dinero para…- a Spock lo silencio un beso suave, despacioso y lleno de amor.

Despacio Jim lo fue recostando en la mullida alfombra, besándolo con experiencia, pero también con el nerviosismo de lastimar o asustar a su vulcano.

Pero la atmosfera era única – Spock, tú también eres mi única familia- susurro en sus largas orejas- mi madre es lejana, Sam realmente es más lejano aun, Bones es un amigo entrañable, pero tu… tu eres mi familia- le aseguro.

Spock hizo un amago de sonrisa al sentir a su amo sentado en sus caderas y jadeo un poco cuando este volvió a besar y a lamer su cuello, las velas estaban encendidas, dando un aspecto romántico a las sombras al lado del árbol y a sus propias sombras.

Lentamente la ropa fue sobrando como los envoltorios del papel regalo.

Jim con la paciencia de un amante enamorado, desvistió con suavidad a Spock, viendo la piel blanca colocarse verde en ciertos puntos y sonrió besando cada zona verde que aparecía con un beso de mariposa.

La boca de Spock se abrió despacio al sentir los dedos de Jim sobre su piel y al sentir el deseo que su cuerpo despertaba en su amo rubio.

Jim sabía que era táctil y no hacía más que rozar con suavidad la yema de sus dedos contra su piel desnuda, pasando estas por sus pezones que pronto estuvieron verde claro, pasándolas contra su vientre y aun mas posándolas en este – Tu corazón es mío- susurro Jim tomando la mano de Spock colocándola sobre su pecho desnudo – como el mío, es tuyo- le aseguro.

Bajo despacio hasta encontrar el miembro semi erecto de su vulcano y sonrió, acariciándolo lentamente, causando grandes sobre saltos en su símil.

Spock gimió lentamente, casi parecido al sonido de un ronroneo felino cuando la boca de Jim en su miembro, sus largas manos se agarraron con fiereza de los cabellos rubios jalándolos, sin causar daño alguno.

Jim sentía su excitación de solo ver y deleitarse de la entrega que demostraba el vulcano, la piel verde clara, los suaves gemidos de su boca entre abierta y sobre todo, las piernas abiertas invitándolo a un manjar, el cual tomaría antes de entrar a la flota estelar, para cerrar con una entrega mutua aquella navidad.

Las pieles se juntaban, los cuerpos se unían y los besos se hacían ahora más suaves.

Boca contra boca, cuando Jim abandono la masculinidad de su vulcano y se dedicó a prepararlo con sus dedos, mientras le devoraba los labios y la lengua.

Los dedos fueron agiles como el mismo Jim, más cuidadosos con su interior – te amo- susurro Jim sacando sus dedos del interior del vulcano y subiendo las piernas a sus hombros – dime que me amas, Spock-

Spock le miro y sus mejillas se pudieron aún más verdes, aun así no abrió la boca, al menos no para decir te amo- _Ashayam_- susurro y eso fue suficiente para el rubio humano.

Le beso y lentamente comenzó a entrar en él, sin soltar su boca y agarrando con suavidad sus manos, unas que no soltó hasta que no se encontró por completo dentro de Spock – ¡ahh!- soltó un suave gemido en el oído del pelinegro, causando que este se arqueara con placer.

Si, había dolor, pero Spock era un vulcano y la pérdida de su virginidad no era tan fuerte como el amor hacia su Ashayam.

Fue el mismo Spock quien incito a Jim a moverse más fuerte, moviendo repetidamente sus caderas, haciendo que el miembro erecto de Jim cayera una y otra vez dentro, haciendo que Spock gimiera y mordiera los labios de Jim, despertando a una bestia que al parecer ambos pensaban que estaba dormida o no existía.

Las manos fueron ineficientes al menos para Spock que no tardó en hacer marcas de rasguños en la piel humana, sintiendo las mordidas que Jim marcaba en su piel verde, ambos dejando claramente las marcas de posesión ajena.

Los gemidos bajos y la marejada de sentimientos por parte de Spock que al tocar las manos de su T´hy´la, junto con su inexperiencia y la pericia demostrada por Jim en la cama, hicieron que Spock gimiera guturalmente, arqueando su cuerpo sobre su espalda y enterrando sus largas uñas en los brazos ajenos, antes de correrse con fuerza.

Su semen cayó de manera atropellada por primera vez en el vientre de Jim, quedando algunos segundos desconectado, era demasiado placer, eran demasiados sentimientos y sensaciones para Spock, era una carga emocional demasiado avasalladora para el joven vulcano, que sentía aquello por primera vez.

Jim no pudo más que enorgullecerse y amar el rostro de Spock en el momento de llegar al orgasmo, tan fuera de sí mismo pero siendo él en absoluta contra posición, y aun sabiéndolo medio inconsciente por su orgasmo, Jim comenzó a moverse más rápido, de manera más atropellada, con el placer de sentir su falo completamente atrapado en el estrecho cuerpo ex virgen de su vulcano, el placer también llego a él, llego de manera fuerte, como un tornado o un huracán, que arraso con las fuerzas de Jim hasta llevarle a la locura.

El orgasmo también llego a atontar suavemente a Jim que cayó sobre el cuerpo laxo de Spock, sabiendo que su vulcano podría resistir su peso y pronto sintió como sus cabellos rubios eran suavemente acunados.

-Feliz navidad Spock- susurro besándolo y saliendo lentamente de él para quedar cara a cara.

Spock le miro y solo unió sus dedos con los de Jim – Feliz navidad, Ashayam-

Continuara!

Feliz año! Chicas.


End file.
